Organization XIII's Christmas
by Demyx's Wife
Summary: Xemnas has decided to try out a Secret Santa gift exchange for the Organization, and there are some very interesting gifts that are given. Will it turn out to be worth it, or will the Organization have a not-so-merry Christmas?


"Everyone! Gather 'round! We will be exchanging gifts, so get yours and bring it over!" Xemnas yelled, getting the attention of the rest of the Nobodies. It was December 25, Christmas, and Xemnas had arranged a Secret Santa gift exchange. He figured that the Nobodies had done a good job on trying to complete Kingdom Hearts, so he was going to let them feel like they still had hearts, and have them celebrate Christmas. For the past 24 days, the Organization had been in high spirits, secretly leaving presents for each other. They'd never had so much fun.

When everyone had gathered, Xemnas had them form a circle and put their presents in a pile in the middle. Xemnas clasped his hands together, glanced around at all of the familiar faces, and finally spoke.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for participating. I'm surprised all of you cooperated, especially you, Axel." He said, gesturing to said pyromaniac. Axel just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Had nothin' else to do," he said, and dismissed the attempted compliment. Xemnas sighed and continued.

"So, now that we are all here, we may start. I will start, since I am the highest in ranking. Then Xigbar will go, since he is the next in ranking, then Xaldin, and so forth. We will end with Xion." He gave her a pitying smile; being the lowest in ranking definitely had its disadvantages.

Xemnas slowly walked towards the pile of gifts and grabbed his present, a medium-sized grey box. He walked to the other side of the circle and handed the gift to a certain blonde scientist. Vexen raised an eyebrow and cautiously ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a pair of safety goggles.

"Thanks. Just what I wanted." Vexen murmured.

"Well, you did burn your last pair," Xemnas whispered. Vexen sighed and put the goggles back in the box and went back to his original spot, as did Xemnas. He pushed Xigbar forward, and motioned for him to give the present to his receiver. Xigbar smirked, grabbed a long, narrow box, and turned around and tossed the box to Xemnas. Xemnas, shocked, almost got hit in the face with the end of the box but luckily caught it just in time.

"YOU were my Santa?" Xemnas asked, still shocked.

"Just open the damn present so I can get this over with," Xigbar said as he sighed and crossed his arms as he waited for Xemnas to open the box. Xemnas shrugged and peered into the box. He looked up at Xigbar, obviously pissed, and Xigbar grinned even wider.

"Really? Are you KIDDING me!?" Xemnas growled.

"What is it? Show us!" Demyx shouted from his spot in the circle.

"Shut up, Demyx!" Xemnas yelled, but pulled out the present anyway. The room busted out in laughter while Xemnas glared at them; he was holding in his hands two red toy light sabers. While everyone was still laughing, Xemnas stalked off back to his spot.

"GO, Xaldin." Xaldin eventually quit laughing, along with everyone else, and pulled his present out of the pile. He walked over to Xigbar and handed him the present.

"What is this, a present train?" Xigbar asked.

"As if," Xaldin said, who received a glare from Xigbar.

"That's my line." He said, and then opened the present. He then glared at Xaldin again, who was trying to hold in a snicker. Xigbar brought his hand out of the box, which was now holding a rainbow eyepatch. Everyone tried to hold in their chuckles, because Xigbar was giving everyone a death glare, daring them to laugh.

"So, it was YOU who was leaving me all of those eye patches. And every day, you managed to get a new color, too. I hope whoever's your Santa got you a crappy present." He growled, and they both returned to their spots.

Vexen walked to the pile, pulled some presents off the top, and revealed a huge box, 2 feet tall and a foot wide. He was about to pick it up when he stood up again.

"Demyx, would you mind giving me a hand? This box it quite heavy, and I would prefer not to lift it alone." He said, gesturing to the other blonde. Demyx ran over at the mention of his name, and together the two of them grabbed the box.

"Dude, this is heavy. So, who does this go to?" Demyx asked curiously.

"Why, to you of course!" Vexen said, and laughed when Demyx almost lost his grip on the present from the shock.

"Really?!" he asked, and they set it down so he could open it. Demyx excitedly ripped through the wrapping paper, and gasped at what he saw. In front of him sat a brand new speaker, with his name in bold blue letters on the top, and the words "Merry Christmas, kid. –Vexen" printed below his name. Demyx walked over to Vexen and engulfed him in a hug; even though he tried to hide his face, everyone saw a few tears run down his cheeks. Demyx, whose face was now red, let go of Vexen and quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Thanks," Demyx said, still choked up. Vexen patted him on the shoulder and returned to his spot and left Demyx to drag the speaker to his own spot.

"Lexaeus, you're up," Xemnas called. Lexaeus walked up to the pile, grabbed a present, and handed it to Larxene.

"YOU! You were the one that left me those… Augh! I will get you back for that!" she yelled in rage, and spent that rage on the wrapping paper. In seconds the paper was off and she was face-to-face with a stuffed Pikachu toy. Everyone laughed and she glared around the room. "Is this some sort of inside joke!?" she yelled, and turned to Lexaeus. "I WILL KILL YOU!" she screeched, and summoned her kunais. Lexaeus stopped laughing and ran high speed through the door, Larxene not far behind, yelling death threats as they left. Everyone in the room looked around at each other with wide eyes until Xemnas cleared his throat and took the attention off of the door.

"So, Zexion, would you like to go?" Xemnas asked.

"Sure." Zexion said, and went and grabbed a perfectly square present. He walked over to Xaldin and handed it to him and waited for him to open it.

"You were my Secret Santa?" Xaldin asked. Zexion smiled, a faint but real smile, and nodded. Xaldin ripped the paper open and revealed a cook book. Xaldin looked at Zexion and grinned. "Thanks. I could really use this." He said, and Zexion turned back around and walked to where he was before.

"Saïx." Xemnas called, and Saïx nodded and walked up to the pile. He grabbed a big stack of presents, 3 to be exact, and walked over to Zexion and dropped them in his arms. Zexion wasn't expecting Saïx, so he almost dropped the books. He looked up at the tall bluenette and nodded, like they were telepathically having a conversation. Saïx nodded too, and motioned for Zexion to open the presents. Zexion grabbed the present on the top, put it in the crook of his arm, and set the other two down on the floor. Slowly he opened the present, and revealed a book. But not any book, no. It was Twilight. Zexion looked up at Saïx, no emotion in his eyes, and for a moment Saïx was afraid he was wrong in thinking Zexion would like the book.

"Thank you, Saïx. I really appreciate it." Zexion said, and Saïx mentally sighed in relief.

"Well, open the other two!" he said. Zexion shrugged and did as he was told. When he was done, he was holding the whole Twilight trilogy in his hands. Zexion nodded again and walked out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Saïx asked before Xemnas could.

"I'm going to my room to read the books, where else?" he asked, and in a moment had disappeared. Saïx shrugged and walked back to his spot. Before Xemnas could call Axel's name, Axel ran up to the pile and grabbed a box that rattled with glass when he walked up to Saïx.

"Seriously, Xigbar must be right. This _is _like a present train." Axel said as he handed the box to Saïx. Saïx glared at Axel and opened the present without taking his eyes off of him. Axel just grinned, unshaken by the hatred burning in Saïx's eyes. When Saïx had all of the wrapping paper off, he took his eyes off Axel and looked at what he was holding; a 6-pack of Blue Moon beer. Saïx looked back up at Axel who was grinning even wider than before.

"Yeah, I knew you liked the moon, and your hair's blue, so I figured you HAVE to like this! Also, I remember when we were teenagers in Radiant Gardens and we used to steal this stuff-"

"Shut up Axel! We're not friends anymore, and it was _you_ who stole all of that! I never drank any, while you would down the whole pack in ten minutes!" Saïx reminded Axel. Axel, meanwhile, was taken aback at Saïx's behavior. He knew Saïx didn't care about their old life anymore, but he had hoped that he would accept a memory of that time.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just take that then…" Axel said, reaching for the 6-pack, when Saïx jerked it back and protectively wrapped his arms around the box.

"No!" Saïx yelled, but then he recovered himself. "I-I mean, I'll try it. Doesn't mean that I'll like it, but I'll try it." he mumbled. Axel smirked.

"That's what I thought." He said, and walked off to his spot. Saïx glared at him, but didn't say anything and walked back to his spot.

Demyx had figured out the drill by now, so he walked over to the decreasing pile of presents and grabbed his present, a small box that made small rattling noises when he moved it. He walked up to the smallest member of the Organization and handed the box to her. She looked up at him, agape, mind reeling with thoughts, and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, it was me. Surprise!" he said, and threw his arms up in the air. She laughed and opened the box. Inside was a homemade seashell necklace, with mostly blue seashells. She smiled up at Demyx and threw her arms around him.

"Thanks, Demyx." She said, and hugged him tighter. He hugged her back, and couldn't help but smile. When she pulled back, she handed the necklace to him. "Would you put it on me, please?" she asked. He nodded and did as she asked. When he pulled back, she was wearing the necklace, which seemed to fit her perfectly. She smiled and gave him another hug, and then they both returned to their spots.

Luxord walked up to the pile, grabbed a box, and chucked it at Marluxia. He dodged the box, but it almost hit him square in the face.

"Well, that was rude!" Marluxia yelled. "Luxord, are you drunk?!" He yelled even louder. Luxord shook his head, took a huge gulp of his rum, and tripped on the floor. Xemnas facepalmed himself and helped Luxord back to his spot. Marluxia retrieved the box and opened it, revealing a pair of pink shears. He smiled and held them close. "Finally, something that I can actually _use_. My flowers will like this!" He said, and everyone raised their eyebrows and looked around but they didn't say anything.

"Well okay Marluxia, now it's your turn," Xemnas said. Marluxia looked up from his shears and grabbed the present with the pinkest wrapping paper anyone had ever seen, and walked up to Axel. When he saw Marluxia coming, he jumped back a step and hid behind Demyx.

"Oh god, not him! Why me, why did I have to get _flower boy_?!" he groaned, and Demyx snickered while Marluxia stood with his mouth open.

"Excuse me?! I heard that!" he yelled. He stomped over to Demyx, shoved him the present, and went back over to his spot. Demyx, still laughing, reached behind him and handed Axel the box. He opened the box cautiously, 1000 thoughts running through his head, wondering what it could be… until he pulled out a red fire extinguisher. He looked up at Marluxia and got ready to throw down, meanwhile Marluxia just stared at him with a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey, you should be grateful! One day, you won't be so careful with your element and you'll need it, and you'll come back and I will expect you to be thanking me!" Marluxia said, and Demyx had to hold Axel back to keep him from ripping all of the pink hair off of Marluxia's head. Xemnas cleared his throat and Axel stopped struggling against Demyx and went back to his spot, still shooting glares at Marluxia.

Xemnas looked around, searching for Larxene because it was her turn, when Larxene and Lexaeus portaled into the room. Larxene smirked and looked at Lexaeus.

"I took care of him, Xemnas. Don't worry," she said, and walked over to the measly pile of 3 presents and grabbed one. As she was busy fixing the bow that had gotten knocked off, everyone stole a glance at Lexaeus, who looked like he's gotten hit by a lightning bolt, which was probably true. His hair was blackened and was sticking in every direction, filled with static. His coat was scorched and there were some rips here and there. He gave a weak smile to let everyone know that he was okay, but in reality he was filled with pain.

"Okay Roxas, here you go!" Larxene said, and handed the young Nobody his present.

"I knew it was you!" he said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, just open the dumb present." She said. He was afraid of Larxene (though who wasn't), so he didn't say anything and opened the present without hesitation. Inside his box was stick of his favorite stick of bubble gum. He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised, and she shrugged.

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything else. I ran out of ideas. Eat one, see how it tastes." She suggested. Roxas shrugged and grabbed a piece; it wasn't a very good idea. A shock of electricity ran through his body and he fell on his butt. Larxene doubled over cackling, and everyone else joined in. Roxas threw the prank-box at Larxene and rubbed his hand. They both returned to their spots, and Xion comforted Roxas and made sure he wasn't hurt, because Larxene wasn't afraid to hold back. Luckily she had gone easy on him and he wasn't severely hurt, just a little shocked.

After Xion had concluded that he was going to be okay, Roxas returned to the middle of the circle, grabbed his small package and walked over to Luxord, who was still drunk. He handed the box to Marluxia, who was currently trying to hold Luxord up and keep him from falling. Marluxia opened the box for Luxord and pulled out a bottle of water. Marluxia gave Roxas a confused look.

"Well, I thought since he drinks so much he could use a little water." Roxas explained. Marluxia smiled and put the bottled water in Luxord's pocket.

"And last but not least, Xion!" Xemnas announced. Xion quietly and gracefully walked to the middle, slowly bent down and grabbed the only present left, a present about the size of Roxas' box, and walked up to Lexaeus. She shyly handed the present to him, and he gratefully accepted it. He enthusiastically ripped open the box, and lifted out two monster energy drinks. He smiled, and it eventually turned into a grin that spread across his entire face.

"Thank you, Xion. This is just what I needed!" he said, and hugged her. She stood for a second, surprised that he liked her present that much, and eventually hugged him back. Once she realized she was hugging one of the stronger, older members and a higher rank of the Organization, her face got bright red and she pulled away and ran back to her spot next to Roxas and Xemnas. Xemnas smiled at her, and then looked around the circle.

"Well, everyone, this has definitely been a very interesting and unique experience-"

"It was fun!" Demyx yelled from his spot. The rest of the Organization nodded their heads and murmured in agreement. Xemnas sighed.

"ANYWAYS, I will be assigning missions tomorrow so don't stay up too late playing with your new gifts. Okay, go to your rooms and get some rest for tomorrow. You're dismissed." He said, and the rest of the members started to head for the door to go to their rooms when Xemnas spoke again.

"Oh, yes and… Merry Christmas everyone!" he called. Everyone looked back at him, surprised by his sudden merriness. Xemnas realized his mistake and recovered himself.

"Well, go on! I dismissed you!" he said. Everyone quietly left and within a few seconds he was left standing in the room alone. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. He clasped his hands behind his back and headed towards his room. This Christmas proved to be _truly_ interesting.


End file.
